I Am Legend
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Maka Albarn is the last man in Death City, maybe the world. Her number one priority is top find a cure for the Kishin's, evil creatures , who were created by a virus. SoMa. (Based on the alternate ending of the movie) Bad at summaries.


**I saw the movie today! While watching it, I got the idea of making it for Soul Eater. I couldn't wait to make it! This is for the alternate ending of the movie, you can only see it on Blue-Ray, I think. I kind of liked it, but it wasn't my favorite. The Nightmare Before Christmas is the best movie in the world. I want the Jack character for the game "Disney's Infinity" Yep... I play video games. And that game isn't only for little kids. It's pretty cool. HAVE FUN! **

**...**

Maka sat quietly in the car while driving. Her eyes wondered across the windshield, listening for any sounds. "Don't worry, Free." She turned to look at her timber brown wolf, who gave her a little nod while flashing his black orbs towards her.

She smiled, looking back at the road. "I'm hungry too, but we'll find something." Her grip on the wheel was loose, her breathing slow and steady.

Free whined, looking at Maka while glancing at the window. She rolled her eyes, pressing the window button on her left. The window next to Free opened and he barked with happiness, sticking his head out the window with his tongue sticking out.

Maka ignored the wolf and kept on driving, passing nearby tanks that had "S.O.S." posters on them.

Free tensed up and he started to bark, making Maka jump. She glared at Free and narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Maka then shrieked as a wild gazelle jumped onto the front of the car. The gazelle then jumped off as Maka hit the brakes, making the car spin. The car slammed into parking meters, crushing them like they were sticks of butter. Her eyes stayed wide as she gritted her teeth, foot staying hard on the brake.

Free continued to bark as the gazelles leaped over the car. Maka's head rose up as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Free... Meal time." Maka slammed her foot on the gas peddle, ramming into a pack of the wild animals. She ignored them and started to chase after the rest.

Free stared at the windshield, licking his lips occasionally as her barked up a storm. Maka kept on driving at full speed, she was in the need of meat. Not bacon that was kept in a freezer and cooked on a stove top. Real meat. She could tell that Free wanted the meat as much as her. Her heart raced as she grabbed her rifle from the back with her right hand.

After chasing the gazelle for half an hour, the car stopped smoothly in the middle of the road.

Maka got out of the car and held up her rifle, looking through the eyepiece. The sight of the deer's backside disappeared from view, causing Maka to curse under her breath.

She looked at the wolf, who was looking at her from inside the car, and whistled. Free heard her command and got out as quickly as he could, following Maka while she slowly walked over to where the deer was before.

Maka held the gun high, peering over from the back of a building over to where the deer was. She aimed the gun at the deer, ready to fire.

Suddenly, a purple lion with golden eyes tackled the deer, who was nibbling on some grass. Maka gasped and looked away, heart racing from the sight of the female lion. Maka regained control and looked back. The lion snarled at Maka while she dug her teeth into the neck of the gazelle. Free barked at Lion and howled, moving from side to side in an attempt to steel their prey.

Maka turned her head towards another snarl, which was delivered from a silver lion with dark green eyes. Beside the lion was a lion cup, which was timber brown with bright blue eyes. She cowered behind her father while growling at the girl.

Maka's eyes softened.

* * *

_"Mom?! What's going on?!" _

_"Sweety, get on the plane." _

_"No! Tell me what's going on right now!" _

If only she knew what was going on back then... Three years ago.

**...**

**Watch'a think? Please post your comment/question/concern in the review box below. Follow and Favorite if you will. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THE SOUL EATER ABRIDGED SERIES BY "TheSEATeam" ON YOUTUBE!**


End file.
